Desperate Times and Desperate Measures
by MJ Awesome
Summary: Monica has a dirty little secret that goes by the name of Chad. One problem? He's not real. After years without seeing her brother, he is getting married. Monica acts fast to find a "Chad" to attend the wedding. (CnM)
1. Thanks Chad

Desperate Times and Desperate Measures.  
  
"Hey everybody! This is my newest fic, and it's a Mondler. Tee hee hee. I hope everyone likes it, and PLEASE RnR!! I really want a lot of reviews on this one. In order for this fic to work here's the scoop: Monica hasn't seen her family, including Ross in years. She hasn't seen Rachel since a brief meeting in the coffee house. She doesn't know Phoebe, but Joey and Chandler live across the hall. Got it? Oh! And no one other than Joey and Monica know Chandler. Okay? Let the show begin!  
  
*************************  
  
Monica Geller had always been second choice. In her family, she was second to her older and much more cherished brother, Ross. She swore her parents loved him more. They made sure that he went to college. They would beam about him and his science trophies. She was second choice when it came to friends. In high school, her best friend, Rachel, was the popular one. The pretty one. In relationships, she was never properly appreciated. Her best relationship was with an alcoholic whom she referred to as "Fun Bobby." Monica was alone. She had no one.  
  
Though Monica had one guilty pleasure: Chad. He was the perfect boyfriend despite one trait: He wasn't real.  
  
****************************  
  
The phone rang for the fiftieth time. Monica knew that the only two people who it could be were the two people who would never get the hint to hang up. Her mother, or a bill collector. Monica finally gave in and picked up the phone, making sure not to lose the frustration in her voice.  
  
"Hello?" Monica said gritting her teeth.  
  
"Don't take that tone with me." The voice scolded back.  
  
"Hello, Mother." Monica sighed, close to hanging up. However, Judy hadn't lectured her for weeks, so she stuck the phone between her shoulder and her ear as she sorted through her dirty clothes. "What is it this time?" She asked.  
  
"Has your brother called you with the wonderful news yet?" Judy beamed. Monica rolled her eyes.  
  
"I don't know. Some lunatic has been calling non-stop for the past 15 minutes. Maybe he couldn't get through." Monica said in mockery. There was a pause on the other end and Monica smiled. "You there, mom?" She asked.  
  
"Uh, yes. Anywho-" Judy went on. Monica laughed inside. "When are you going to come and visit me? I haven't seen you for over two years!" Judy said. "I miss you. Your father misses you. Ross said he hasn't seen you in ages either honey!" There was a pause only long enough for a gasp. "Are you pregnant?" Judy asked.  
  
"No, in order to be pregnant, you need a man." Monica said.  
  
"You have Chad. How is it going with you two?" Judy asked teasingly. "Do I hear wedding bells?"  
  
"I don't know, ma, you're always hearing things." Monica snipped. "And Chad's so busy." She added on in a desperate lie.  
  
"Well, you tell him I'm dying to meet him." Judy said. "I'll see you soon, bye Mon." And the dial tone comforted Monica's ears.  
  
Monica stared at the phone. "I'll see you soon?" What did she mean by that? Monica shrugged it off, leaving her apartment for the laundry room.  
  
Monica thought about Chad. There was a reason why Monica's mother never met Chad. Simply because, after years and years of Judy complaining about Monica never having a steady relationship, Monica decided to ease her mother's worrying and creating the ideal guy. It was just sort of a slip up one day and within that week, the whole family knew about Monica's "boyfriend."  
  
"Hey, Mon." A man said as she passed him on her way down the stairs.  
  
"Oh, Hey Chandler. Good morning." Monica greeted back. He flashed her a wide smile and fidgeted with his keys.  
  
"Thanks, same to you." He beamed. Monica continued.  
  
Monica had a little secret; she had based Chad off of Chandler. He was a really great guy and friend. Not to mention, he was really good looking. She was just sad that nothing had ever progressed past that.  
  
Oh well, she had only a few quarters, and a lot of laundry left to do.  
  
*************************************  
  
"Coming!" Monica yelled, wrapping her robe around herself after the loud knocks at the door. She opened it, surprised to see Chandler. "Uh, hi." She smiled. She watched his eyes. She noticed them looking at her dripping hair and small figure. "What can I do for you?" She asked. Chandler smiled.  
  
"I would be eternally in your dept if I could just borrow a few beers." He joked. Monica laughed, flirting back.  
  
"Eternally?" She asked.  
  
"Eternally. Anything you could ever need, I will give you if you just give me three or four beers." He said. Monica pretended to ponder this, and then grabbed the a few beers from the fridge.  
  
"Here you go. You owe me." She joked. Chandler nodded.  
  
"That I do. I'll, uh, I'll see you later." He said before turning.  
  
"Okay, bye." Monica said, leaning against the door dramatically. As soon as it was shut, the phone began ringing again. Monica sighed as she picked it up.  
  
"Hello?" She droned.  
  
"Monica? Hi! It's Ross!" Ross said excitedly.  
  
"Oh my God, Ross? How are you?" Monica asked. She had to admit she was pretty happy to hear from him. "What's going on?" She added.  
  
"Oh, God, Mon! I wanted to tell you in person, but I'm too happy! I'm getting married." He said. Monica leaned against her counter for support.  
  
"Oh?" She said. "I'm so happy for you! Who's the lucky girl?" Monica asked.  
  
"Do you remember Rachel Green?" Ross asked. Monica choked.  
  
"Ra-Rachel Green? Do I ever! But how did it, how did you?" Monica stammered.  
  
"It's a long story. Anyways, We are getting married this weekend." He added.  
  
"Wow that's...soon."  
  
"We've been engaged for a year, and we dated for a year, and after putting it off we just decided to get it over with." He said matter-of- factly.  
  
"Oh, well, of course." Monica said sarcastically.  
  
"Mon, I miss you. I really want you to be there. Rachel even has a surprise for you." Ross said. Monica felt her heart pump.  
  
"It's my brother and one of my best friends, of course I'll go." Monica agreed.  
  
"Okay! Get down here tomorrow. I'll pay you back for your plane tickets."  
  
"Tickets? As in plural?" Monica asked nervously.  
  
"Well don't forget Chad! I want him to be one of my groomsmen." Ross said happily.  
  
"What? You've never even met Chad!" Monica shouted.  
  
"Well, he's made you so happy. I want him to be a groomsman. Plus, everyone is dying to meet him!" Ross said. "Anyways, we're having it at her father's beach house in Ventura, California." Ross added. "So you'd better get packing!"  
  
"Are you going to pick me- uh, us up?"  
  
"Yeah, LAX. Just tell me when you get in. Rach and I will be there." He said. Monica could tell he was smiling. "I love you, Mon. I'll see you soon."  
  
Monica hung up her phone in a daze. She couldn't believe this was happening. She couldn't say Chad couldn't make it! Her family would be suspicious. And Monica couldn't NOT go! It was her brother's wedding day! Suddenly, Monica got a good idea.  
  
************************************  
  
"Monica, what are you doing here?" Chandler asked confused as Monica stood across from him. Her eyes held desperation. He could sense this. Monica smiled.  
  
"You know how you borrowed those beers?" She asked. Chandler nodded. "Well, I need a favor."  
XOXOELIZABETHXOXO 


	2. The Plane ride

Desperate Times and Desperate Measures  
  
"A whole week?" Chandler asked. He didn't quite understand what he was supposed to do. "You should ask Joey. He's the actor." Chandler coaxed nervously.  
  
"No, it has to be you. Please, Chandler, I will do anything."  
  
"So, you want me to go to your brother's wedding as an imaginary boyfriend of yours named Chad?" He asked flatly. Monica winced and nodded, scrunching her face as if he was going to slap it. He sighed and stared at her for a long moment before a small smile broke across his face. "Alright. I'll do it."  
  
"You will?" Monica shrieked happily. "I could kiss you!" She said after she had embraced him. Chandler gave her a weird look. "But I won't." Was her response.  
  
"Okay, well, we'd better get packing. You can explain the rest, because oh boy do I want to hear it, on the plane." Chandler said. He smiled. "You're all right." He added.  
  
"Hey, well, you're not too bad yourself." Monica said with a soft smile before going back across the hall to her apartment.  
  
*************************  
  
The airport was packed, and Monica was thankful to get two tickets on a low- cost flight to LAX. Monica waited patiently as Chandler's bags were checked, and both got onto the plane. Once they were up in the air, Chandler smiled.  
  
"Okay. Spill. What's the whole situation with you? Sibling rivalry?" He asked. Monica fake laughed.  
  
"Good one." She said. Chandler narrowed his eyes. "Okay. Well, my brother Ross, who's getting married, well, he has always been the "Golden Child." Monica air quoted. "My parents have cherished that boy like he was next in line to be king. And after years upon years upon years of my mother's constant nagging about me not being married at 29-"  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait." Chandler said pointing a finger towards her. "You're 29?" He raised his eyebrows. Monica nodded.  
  
"Why, is that weird?" She asked.  
  
"No, I just never would have guessed. I thought you were so much younger." He said. Monica laughed.  
  
"If this wasn't strictly business I would so be in your pants right now." Monica said, but paused after she saw a nun two seats ahead of her give her a disapproving glair.  
  
"What, there's no perks to this job?" Chandler asked jokingly. Monica never answered that.  
  
"Like I was saying, after all the nagging I guess I kind of made up my own boyfriend to impress her." Monica said. "Is that pathetic or what?" She laughed at herself.  
  
"No...Okay, yeah it is." Chandler teased and Monica playfully hit his arm.  
  
"What about you?" Monica asked. Chandler sighed.  
  
"To start things off, my dad is gay. My mom is a writer. And I was an only child." He said simply. Monica laughed.  
  
"Bad combination?" She asked.  
  
"I don't know, you tell me." Chandler stopped laughing and looked her straight in the eyes. Monica kept his glance and smiled whole-heartedly.  
  
"What?" She asked hopefully.  
  
"Well, one more thing about your brother." Chandler began. Monica nodded. "He had to be one helluva guy to be compared to you."  
  
'Why doesn't he just ask me out?' Monica's mind raced. 'Should I do it?' Then Monica remembered where they were headed, and pondered as she stared out the window.  
  
*********************************  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen-" the intercom rung, pulling Monica out of her slumber. She yawned and stretched, glimpsing over at Chandler, who was reading his magazine for the fiftieth time. She smiled.  
  
"Are we landing soon?" She asked. Chandler looked at his watch.  
  
"Not unless we're early. We still have 30 minutes." He said. "While you're up, I have a few questions about what all I'm doing."  
  
"I wish I knew. All I know, is you have to be the ideal guy, and we have to break up." Monica shared. Chandler gasped.  
  
"You're breaking up with Chad? It's like a soap opera!" He said humorously. Monica sighed.  
  
"Yea. At first I figured that I could call my mom and say Chad and I broke up, which is what I should have done a long time ago. But it would be a lot more dramatic if we broke up in front of everyone." Chandler looked puzzled.  
  
"W-why didn't you do it?" He asked. Monica shrugged.  
  
"Do what?" She asked.  
  
"Why didn't you just tell your mom you and Chad broke up?"  
  
"I don't know I-" Monica paused. "I guess I just really liked Chad." She smiled embarrassed. In fact, Chandler saw the hint of red appear across her velvety cheeks.  
  
"What does Chad do?" Chandler asked.  
  
"He's a doctor." Monica nodded.  
  
"Wow. I'm a doctor." Chandler said happily. "Chandler Bing: MD" Monica cleared her through.  
  
"No, Chad Derricks: MD." Monica corrected. "Chandler, you really need to BE Chad."  
  
"Okay, I can BE Chad." Chandler laughed. "I'll work on it."  
  
****************************  
  
"Monica!" Shrieked an overly excited Rachel. Monica extended her arms to greet her long lost friend, while Ross and Chandler shook hands. "It's been so long! I can't believe you're here!" Rachel gushed.  
  
"I know. It has been a long time." Monica smiled back.  
  
"You must be Chad." Rachel greeted as she shimmied over to Chandler and extended her hand, and Chandler reacted by taking it and kissing her knuckles.  
  
"Congratulations." He smiled charmingly. Rachel laughed.  
  
'Just like something Chad would do.' Monica thought with a smile.  
  
"Why thank you." Rachel and Ross said in unison. Ross put an arm around Monica.  
  
"And just think, maybe soon we'll be getting together for YOUR wedding." Ross smiled teasingly. Monica's stomach turned.  
  
"M-Maybe." She smiled weakly.  
  
"Okay! Well, let's get you guys to the beach house. We've still got so much to do," Rachel smiled, before pulling Ross' face down and planting a plane kiss on his lips. Monica smiled.  
  
"A lot of explaining too. I would like to know just how you guys came to be." Chandler said. Ross and Rachel seemed happy to share. Monica smiled. This was really going to work.  
XOXOELIZABETHXOXO 


	3. A reunion

Desperate Times and Desperate Measures  
  
Monica and Chandler were led to their room and left to unpack. Monica set out her clothes in color order and set them into the drawer. She was repulsed as she watched Chandler shove a bunch of clothes into his.  
  
'I'll just fix that later.' She decided.  
  
"You're doing great as Chad." Monica complimented. Chandler nodded arrogantly.  
  
"Why thank you." He said happily.  
  
Monica lay down on the bed. Jet lag had her exhausted, and she knew that Ross and Rachel would have so much to talk about, so she sighed and took a swig of her Starbucks Coffee she had begged Rachel to get her. She felt Chandler's eyes upon her; studying her. With a quick intake of air, she stood up. It was blazing in that room. Monica knew she would have to change her outfit. She was wearing a turtleneck and some gap jeans. Being used to the cold, March weather in New York, Monica never thought twice about her attire.  
  
"I have to change." Monica announced. Chandler nodded in agreement.  
  
"Before I get out, uh, where am I sleeping?" He asked. Monica shrugged.  
  
"I mean, if you want the floor that's fine. I don't have a problem sharing the bed." She said honestly out of friendship and nothing more. Chandler nodded.  
  
"Got it. Okay, so, I'll meet you out there. They're on the veranda." He said before exiting.  
  
Monica dug through her clothes, and settled on a pair of white Capri's and an orange halter.  
  
**********************  
  
Monica stepped onto the veranda and was a little scared to be greeted with full, hearty laughter. She wasn't surprised to see Chandler in the middle of it all.  
  
"...So then, I asked her for a couple of beers, and she never told me she shook them up!" Was all she heard before more laughter followed.  
  
"What's going on here?" Monica said raising one eyebrow.  
  
"Oh, Chad was just telling us about a few weeks ago. When you two went out." Rachel enlightened. Monica nodded and laughed nervously.  
  
"That was a funny night." She agreed, not quite knowing what she was talking about. "How did you two hook up?" Monica asked Ross and Rachel to change the subject. She pulled out a patio chair and sat next to Chandler. Ross and Rachel exchanged loving glances before Ross began.  
  
"Well, it all started two years ago. I saw her at a gas station back in New York. It was like midnight. So, she was being all prissy and didn't look like she knew a THING about pumping gas-" Ross began.  
  
"Not that Ross knew anything about it either..."Rachel added nonchalantly. Everyone chuckled a little bit.  
  
"Anyways..." Ross continued. "So, I walked over to her. I tapped her on the shoulder, and I scared her so bad she sprayed MACE in my face." Everyone laughed hysterically, including Chandler who was mentally picturing it. "You laugh now, but I bet none of you have had mace prayed in your eyes." Ross added. Rachel smiled.  
  
"Let me finish the story. After I realized who it was, we ran into the bathroom to rinse most of it out. And after that-" Rachel trailed off as Ross got a hold of her hand.  
  
"I just knew." He said lovingly.  
  
"What about you?" Rachel asked as she nestled closer to Ross and smiled contently. "How did you two meet?" Monica gulped.  
  
"Well-" She stammered.  
  
"Actually..." Chandler cut her off. "It all started when I moved across the hall from her. I was unloading boxes, when there was this knock on the door. So, I go to answer it, and there's this beautiful woman standing there with a bottle of soda, and a pizza!" Chandler laughed. "So, she said that she thought I would be hungry and introduced herself as Monica, and I knew deep down that this girl was... something else. We talked and talked for hours on end." Chandler smiled. Monica felt her heart jump.  
  
"Awe, that is so sweet." Rachel cooed.  
  
"Oh, and that's not even the best part." Chandler said quickly. "Nothing happened between us for a couple weeks, until I saw her in the laundry room. It was 3:00 in the morning. I was so tired, but that was the only time to do laundry when there weren't a million people there. Let's just say we had a nice time with the washing machine." Chandler smiled mischievously. Monica coughed.  
  
"Yea, that's pretty much it." Monica said nodding.  
  
"Well, you two seem very happy." Ross complimented. It was then that Monica noticed one of Chandler's arms around her shoulder, the other sitting contently on her knee. She smiled.  
  
"We are." She smiled broader. "Extremely happy." There was a long pause before Rachel looked at her watch.  
  
"Oh, Ross. We'd better call for those reservations." She said to Ross. Ross nodded. "We're having a little dinner tonight at Wiltshire's Eatery. Jack and Judy are going to be there. You guys are going, right?" Rachel asked.  
  
"Absolutely." Chandler chimed. Monica gulped.  
  
"Sure. It will be fun." She mumbled. Ross got up to make the calls, and Chandler excused himself to go to the bathroom. Monica exhaled loudly.  
  
"Monica, I have to say, Chad is so unbelievable." Rachel cooed.  
  
"Who? Oh! Chad. Yea, h-he's great." Monica said nodding.  
  
"I have to say, he's exactly like the guy I imagined you ending up with." Rachel said smiling. Monica smiled also.  
  
"Yea. Me too."  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
"Chad! It is so great to FINALLY meet you!" Judy rang, shaking chandler's hand viscously. "For a while, I thought Monica had just made you up!" She joked. Monica laughed along.  
  
"Yea, ma. I'm just that...pathetic." She said trailing off. Chandler nudged to and smiled.  
  
"Smile..." He corrected her, and Monica put on an ear-to-ear grin. (A forced one, of course.)  
  
"Shall we sit?" Jack insisted. With that, the six of them pulled out their chairs and adjusted their napkins. "Rachel, you're glowing!" Jack complimented. "You two Monica! Are you both pregnant?" He asked. Rachel laughed, and Monica choked.  
  
"No." They said simultaneously. "If you are, it's ok. It's not as if you're both going to be single for long." He added. Monica kicked him under the table.  
  
"Oh, sorry, did I kick you?" She asked sarcastically, but no one but Chandler caught the tone.  
  
"So, Monica. Tell us about Chad." Judy insisted.  
XOXOELIZABETHXOXO 


	4. Dinner and A Show

Desperate Times and Desperate Measures  
  
Hey, I owe you all a big, fat apology to everyone. : ( I'm so so sorry that I haven't been up and runnning for a while. I've been so busy! UGH! Not to mention, I've been really pissy and I might have screwed up one of my stories. But hey, I'm back! So sit back and enjoy!  
  
))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((((((( ((((((((((((((((((  
  
"Is there a problem?" The waiter asked, bending towards Judy.  
  
"Ah yes. My son ordered a steak well done, and not rare, which this is." Judy began, shoving the plate to the waiter. "And Chad here ordered mashed potatoes, which this is not." She finished, disgusted as she stared at Chandler's plate.  
  
"Oh, no, I'm-I'm fine." Chandler said honestly.  
  
"Nonsense!" Judy said shaking her head.  
  
"He said he's fine, Ma." Monica snapped. Judy shot Monica a quick look, before looking back at the waiter.  
  
"Well? The steak? Let's get going." Judy said huffily. Monica sighed.Chandler did as well. Judy's lack of table manners always irked Monica.  
  
"Uh, Rachel. What flowers did you decide on for the wedding?" Monica asked.  
  
"Oh, Tulips." Rachel smiled.  
  
"Rchel, that's going to look so lovely!" Judy insisted. "In fact, I know a little shop that has just the prettiest tulips you'll ever see!" She added.  
  
"Oh, thank you Judy. But I have them all planned out." Rachel said nodding. Judy turned to Monica.  
  
"Monica?" Judy asked. "Aren't you going to comment on Rachel's choice of flowers?" She asked between her teeth. Moncia was used to Judy's constant nagging, but Chandler wasn't, and his jaw dropped after witnessing Judy's bombarding behavior.  
  
"Tulips, huh? That's going to look so pretty." Monica began. "But you know, I always thought that lillies would be so perfect for a wedding." Monica added, smiling a bit.  
  
"Lillies?" Judy groaned, disaproving.  
  
"What? You don't like lillies?" Monica asked flatly.  
  
"Yes I do. Lillies are wonderful..........for a funeral." Judy said nodding. Monica threw her napkin on the table.  
  
"Excuse me." She said quietly before standing and making her way towards the bathroom.  
  
"Chad, will you please go find out what her problem is?" Judy said annoyed. All Chandler could do was nod.  
  
)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( ((((((((((((((((((  
  
"What a horrible night!" Monica complained in the safety of hers and Chandler's room. Chandler shrugged.  
  
"It wasn't that bad." He insisted. Monica stared at him, her mouth agape.  
  
"NOT that BAD?" She asked. "Chandler, every one of our stories clashed!" She added, running an impatient hand through her hair.  
  
"What are we going to do?" He asked. Monica sighed.  
  
"We've got a lot of homework to do. We need to make up our story."  
  
"Like the laundry one?" He asked, smiling mischievously. Monica nodded.  
  
"That was quick thinking." She said approvingly. "By the way, how did you come up with that?" Chandler blushed.  
  
"It was actually a dream I had when I first met you. It was strange. I don't know, it just came out." Chandler smiled. Monica was mesmerized by his smile just then. She couldn't pull herself away from it. Finally, she jerked herself out of his gaze and nodded.  
  
"Well, it was good." She said. "Now we just need to think up some more stuff. We met on-"  
  
"April 2nd, 2002." Chandler said quickly. "Our first real date was at-"  
  
"Alessandros." Monica replied.  
  
"Our song? What's our song?" Chandler asked.  
  
"The way you look tonight." Monica said without hesitation. Chandler nodded.  
  
"I like that. Wow, we're doing good." He laughed. Suddenly, a knock came on the door. Both looked at it.  
  
"Come in." Monica said. Soon, Rachel emerged, all smiles.  
  
"Sorry if I'm interrupting anything-" She began giddily. "But Mon, don't forget that tomorrow you've got to get up early to make it to the dress shop for your dress. And you get to see mine!" She smiled. Monica laughed.  
  
"Alright. I won't forget. I'll be up at 6:00." Monica assured her.  
  
"Great! Thanks! I got to get to bed now, but I'll see you two lovebirds in the morning." Rachel said before exiting. Monica sighed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Well, I guess we'd better get to bed. We'll talk more about this tomorrow."  
  
"Bed. Ah. How's that going to work out again?" Chandler asked pointing to the full. Monica laughed.  
  
"Didn't we already cover that?" She asked. Chandler laughed this time.  
  
"Oh, I just enjoy hearing you say we're sleeping together." He joked. Monica put her hands on her hips.  
  
"You touch me, and you're dead." She said strictly.  
  
)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Monica and Rachel had been at the dress shop for almost an hour. Strangely enough, Monica was relaxed and calm, rather than her usual impatient self. Someone about weddings always seemed to bring out the very best in Monica, and she found herself having a pretty good time.  
  
Monica stood on the platform as a little, pudgy woman began to hem the end of the dress. Soon, Rachel entered excitedly in her wedding gown. It was beautiful. It was simple, yet elegant. It was a princess cut dress that seemed to flow off of Rachel's hips. Monica smiled.  
  
"It's beautiful!" Monica gushed.  
  
"Isn't it?" Rachel said happily. Rachel looked at the woman hemming the dress. "Celia?" She asked. The woman's round face peered back.  
  
"Yes Miss Green?" She asked.  
  
"Could you give Monica and me a moment please?" She asked. As soon as the woman was out of the room, Rachel ran over to her coat and pulled out a small, velvet box. She ran over to Monica who waited patiently.  
  
"I know you like me Rach, but you're marrying my brother..."Monica joked. Rachel tilted her head and stared disapprovingly.  
  
"That's not what this is." She said in her ditzy voice. Rachel opened it and revealed a necklace. "I want you to wear this in my wedding. I want you to be the maid of honor." Rachel blushed. Monica smiled and fingered the heart necklace. "You're my best friend, Mon." Rachel added.  
  
"I'd love to!" Monica said pulling Rachel in for a tight hug.  
  
"Really?" Rachel squealed. Suddenly, both felt 14 again.  
  
"No, I'm lying." Monica joked. "Of course I'm serious!"  
  
"Okay!" Rachel smiled. "Oh, but I hope you know this means I get to be the maid of honor in yours and Chad's wedding." Rachel mocked teasingly. Monica coughed.  
  
"Uh-huh." She said breathlessly. "Okay, you go get dressed. As soon as Celia's done with my dress, we've got a bachelorett party to get to!" Monica said happily. Rachel began jumping up and down and clapping her hands together.  
  
"I'm getting married in two days! TWO days!" She sang as she bounced out of the room. Monica sighed, wiping away the small amount of sweath that had formed on her forehead.  
  
XOXOELIZABETHXOXO  
  
I shall be updating this story more, now that I have down time. Sorry it was short! I love you all! I'm just so, uh! I'm trying to keep up my social life and my personal life with the writing on top of that. It is still the most important thing to me, and I'm sorry it's been a while! I'm back, though! 


End file.
